


Amok Time

by Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)



Series: Fanvids Collection [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fake trailer of an erotic thriller "Amok Time", depicted the strangest ways of futuristic sexual life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amok Time

**Author's Note:**

> password: trailer


End file.
